Stinger
|Source = Franchise}} The Stinger is a large dragon that appeared in the How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular. As yet, the Stinger has not appeared elsewhere in the Franchise. Development The Stingers were designed and built as wearable animatronic puppets that a human would fit inside and control rear leg movement with their own legs. Two Stinger suits were constructed by Global Creatures, a company creating animatronic animals for theater productions. Joe Blanck was the Color and Pattern Design Lead, along with a number of individuals for Skins Fabrication, who painstakingly colored the suits, as well as other dragons in the productionHall, Stuart. (Copyright - 2018). How to Train Your Dragon. Scenic Art and Murals: Stuart Hall Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult The Stingers appearing in the How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular are said to be babies''How to Train Your Dragon Live Sneak Peek. (January 14, 2013) ''YouTube., or more specifically, Short Wings. The Stinger has a pair of strong rear legs and no forearms, similar to a Deadly Nadder. It has a body shape very similar to a theropod dinosaur. The wings are small and presumably not capable of flight, at least in the Short Wing stage. Unlike the Nadder, the Stinger doesn't have tail spikes but instead, it has two stingers on the end of its tail that curve toward each other, similar to the pincers on an Earwig, then another smaller pair in the front of those. On its back, it has a row of about seven spikes of varying sizes between its head and its tail. Crowning its head, this dragon has a row of eleven spikes organized in a symmetrical disposition. Other than this, the dragon has several spikes in its head in different parts, two of which are in its nose and its chin. Both Stingers seen in the Live Spectacular have a black back with the spikes on the spine a different color. The black blends down into another color (in these cases red or yellow) then fades into a third color (green or red), and finally ends with a white belly. The lower half of the legs and the feet are dark colored. Abilities Stingers Not much is said about the Stinger's stingers, though it is presumed to have some sort of poison injecting function like a scorpion's tail. Speed Video interviews indicate that the Stinger (at least the juveniles) can move quickly, as one of the only ways to work with one is to run away from it''How to Train Your Dragon Live Sneak Peek - 2of4. (August 29, 2012) ''YouTube.. Jaw Strength As seen on an interview''How to Train Your Dragon Live Sneak Peek - 4of4. (August 29, 2012) ''YouTube. with Gobber and a Stinger, the Stingers can nip and bite. Being carnivores, this can cause a lot of injury, even from young Stingers. Training Stingers are able to be trained. As with most of the dragons appearing in the How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular, staring at them with dominance followed by scratching their 'sweet spot' (under the jaw) works during training. They also appear to like playing ball, as seen at the very end of the theater production. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular This dragon plays a minor role in the show. One of its few appearances is right before the Vikings from the academy face the Gronckle for the first time. In this scene, the Vikings are shown to have a hard time fighting baby dragons, one of which is the Stinger. At the end of the production, some of the Vikings are seen playing ball with two Stingers. One Stinger is also seen occasionally outside of the theater walking around with a Viking such as Hiccup to promote the show. Trivia *It is possible the Stinger was inspired by the Speed Stinger drawing in the Book of Dragons in the first movie. *Due to the similarities between the Stinger and the Speed Stinger, it is possible that the Stinger also belongs to the Sharp Class. *With the Egg Biter and the Gobsucker currently appearing in the game ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, it is possible that the Stinger will eventually appear in the game. References Site Navigation Category:Unknown Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Dragons